Kingdom of Aurora
The Kingdom of Aurora is one of the nations on the continent in the South East of the map that the locals use to call "Manatee Isle". It was founded by the survivors of the Great Cataclysm from the old Dominion of Newfoundland. Aurora is a feudal Kingdom inspired by the Belkan feudalism on the old map and the feudalism in the Crusader Kings series. The Kingdom of Aurora is a reasonably peaceful nation, open for negotiations with its neighbours but not reluctant to take arms and defend its rightful cause. During the height of Map #3 it had become the largest faction on the server boasting a 40+ member roster, with hundreds of claims. Overview The Kingdom of Aurora is a new nation founded mainly by the survivors of the Great Cataclysm that used to inhabit the Terra Nova. Its feudal system is inspired both by the old Belkan Empire on the old map and the representation of feudalism in the Crusader Kings series. The leader of the Kingdom is Apple the 1st "de Severia" who is supported by a Council consistent of the Dukes of the realm and carefully selected Counts. Realm division The Kingdom is currently divided into 5 Duchies and the realm-immediate territories. Duchies of Albion The Duchies of Albion, consisting of the Duchy of Upper Albion and the Duchy of Lower Albion, are located on a seperate large island north of Manatee Isle. Unlike Manatee Isle, which is dominated by desert and mountain ranges, this island is primarily forest. They are being ruled by King Apple and Duke Inarus. They also inhabit Count Thorshammer1996, le_vengur, grothius and Guardsman lalmei. As any stranger attempting to wander these woods will be killed by the vengurs terrifying singing it is yet impossible to tell their inner division. Duchy of Aria The Duchy of Aria is situated in the East of the Kingdom and is set against the border of the map. It is ruled by Duke Mathgeek123(Salamethan) "the Aryamehr" and consist of the Counties of Khuzestan, Parsistan and New Berlin, ruled by Duke Salamethan, Count Parmoe345 and Count Pyrate999 respectively. The Duchy of Aria currently also inhabits Tuathros. Duchy of Myrtana The Duchy of Myrtana is situated in the South of the Kingdom and is set against the ocean south of "Manatee Isle". It is ruled by Duke TASS "of the Sea" and consist of the Counties of Sicaria, Idris and Redshire, ruled by Duke TASS, Count Taz18 and Count Sanny respectively. The Duchy of Myrtana currently also inhabits Pantyfas. Duchy of Walrussia The Duchy of Walrussia is situated in the North of the Kingdom and is surrounds the capital region on two sides. It is ruled by Duke MrFlannelMouth "of the Mountain" and consist of the Counties of Silvertine, Tuskany and Acheron, ruled by Duke MrFlannelMouth, Colonel Hakugard(Afrominer) and Count Shadow(Zhainius) respectively. The Duchy of Walrussia currently also inhabits Herman. Realm-Immediate territories The realm-immediate territories consist of territories that yet belong to no count and are under the King's personal control, the capital region of Aurora which is the King's personal domain and the realm-immediate counties that belong to no duchy and whose Counts are directly under the King's control. The realm-immediate territories currently inhabit, aside from the King and the realm-immediate Counts, pickle, PisceanPal23 and Ayu. County of The Fae Mistlands The Fae Mistlands is the north west coastal county ruled by Count LucasAvis from the capital of New Caliban. The Fae Mistlands come under the Realm Immediate Counties for now. Inhabitants: LucasAvis - Count, VictoryShooter - Peasant, Haexz - Kingsguard. County of "The Bowl" "The Bowl" is located on the west coast of Manatee Isle and borders the Fae Mistlands in the South and Helios in the east. It is ruled by Count IcratoX the Fish. For now "The Bowl" comes under the Realm Immediate Counties. History Pre-Foundation History On the 20th of march in the year 2013 the mighty dragon Drivebite came to pillaged the lands of Serveria. He proved superior to all gods known to Serveria and despite all the prayers to the Cake, the Clag, the Lag, the Moat and Shaun it covered the world in (cr)ash. When only hope remained the dragon proved that it had planned this strike for a long time and with his evil wit he rendered even the mightiest of all Gods, the great GED helpless and not even GED's immense powers were able to restore all that had been lost. So the people of Serveria decided to leave their haunted homes behind and to find new luck elsewhere in the world of minecraft. So did the those Terra-Novans who survived the disaster and set sail towards a new home. They did so with great regret, as they knew that nothing would be the way it used to be and that Terra Nova could never be rebuild the way it used to be. They looked back on the only true democracy of Serveria and they looked forward to an unsure fate. What would expect them on new shores? What cultures would they meet? What would their new homes look like? And what would their new society look like? After more than 3 weeks on sea and several temporary homes they finally encountered the Manatee Isle and choose to build a new home there in a newly founded realm: The Kingdom of Aurora. It was discussed how the king was to be determined and the founding citizens of Aurora decided for their Kingdom to be an elective monarchy and elected Hawk_345 to be their first King. After a debate was had to set the most important laws of the realm the King proceeded by naming the Counts of the realm. And thus 11 Counties were formed. The County of Aurora by King Hawk the 345th "de Severia", the County of New Berlin by pyrate999 , the County of Khuzestan by Salamethan the Aryamehr, the County of Tuskopolis by Afrominer, the County of Parsistan by ParMoe345, the County of Sicaria by TASS, the County of Acheron by Shadow, the County of Idris by Taz, the County of Redshire by Sanny, the County of Tuskany by Hakugard and finally the County of Silvertine by Flannel of the Mountain. Not late after the first 11 Counties were formed and the King had given Countship on 10 of his followers the first Dukes rose from among those new Counts. Count pyrate999 and Count ParMoe345 swore their loyalty to Salamethan the Aryamehr and the King granted him to form the Duchy of Aria, making him Duke Salamethan "the Aryamehr". Count Taz18 and Count Sanny swore loyalty to TASS and thus the King also granted him to form the Duchy of Myrtana and made him Duke TASS "of the Sea". Last but not least Count Shadowbreed and Count Hakugard swore loyalty to MrFlannelMouth and the King made him Duke MrFlannelMouth "of the Mountain". Joined Kingdoms with Albion Ever since dicovering the the new world and founding their new realms there has been friendship between the Kingdoms of Aurora and Albion. It wasn't long until both Kingdoms cnosidered merging their realms into one to be able pursue common interests as one and to bring prosperity and peace to their region. Following long and friendly negotiations, the Kingdom of Albion decided to join in a Personal Union with the Kingdom of Aurora on April 26th 2013. The two Kingdoms merged to form one realm consistent of two Kingdoms, both ruled by King Hawk the 345th in personal union. Foundation of the King's Guard Ever since its founding peace and prosperity in the lands of the Kingdom of Aurora were threatened. For one by outward powers and for another by bandits roaming the realm. When Aurora joined with Albion it was obvious to the King and his council that the realm needed dedicated soldiers, free of policial interests and willing to defend King and Country with their lives, to be ready to ensure peace in the realm at any time. After some consultations the King decided to create the King's Guard under newly joined member Hark who became the first Captain of the King's Guard.